Comfort in the Oddest of Places
by SelenityK
Summary: Takes place in Ginny's Sixth year. All about Gin & Tonic! That's all I'm going to say. There's never enough of those. Chapter One uploaded! Read and Review!!!


Comfort In The Oddest of Places

_Or_

_Ginny & Tommy_

By SelenityK

AN: This is a Ginny Weasley/Tom Riddle fic. Also, this is an AU fic, so the Chamber of Secrets in Book Two never happened. But everything else did. Illogical, I know, but I have to make this work somehow, :). This fic _could _turn NC-17, so if you don't like sex, don't read this fic.

Disclaimer: Any recognizable character(s) in this story do not belong to me. They belong to the genius of JK Rowling, Bloomsbury, Scholastic, Warner Bros. and all of those other rich people who have their dirty hands on Tom Riddle. ARGH!

Chapter One: Happy Birthday, Ginny!

     Ginny Weasley woke up with a bit of excitement, for this was her sixteenth birthday. It was the day the Ginny often dreamed of when she was younger. She would receive her first kiss by this day, but alas! Harry Potter had never kissed her, let alone even _noticed_ her!

     Ginny wished that she could have a small party for her birthday, but it fell on a school night, so that was not to be. Ginny would not be so unlucky, because she did have a few presents to look forward to.

     Unfortunately for Ginny, she had to suffer through four boring hours of classes before lunchtime came. Ginny was almost out of breath from nearly racing through the dungeon. When Ginny arrived at the Gryffindor table, the Trio were already seated and eating their lunches.

     "Happy birthday, Ginny," Hermione said, before handing Ginny her present. Ginny unwrapped the newspaper and pulled out a little black box. It contained a set of expensive fountain pens.

     Ron smiled when he gave his present to Ginny. Ginny tore the Christmas wrapping open and smiled uncertainly.

     "It's Quidditch Through The Ages." Ron explained. "I hope you enjoy it."

     Harry passed his gift to Ginny. The small and heavy gift was wrapped in gold wrapping paper with a red bow. Ginny ripped it open eagerly. The book was green; the words etched in silver simply read the word 'Diary'.

     "Thank you so much, Harry!" Ginny said as she gripped Harry in a tight bear hug. 

     Harry blushed slightly. "I thought that it would go well with the pens that Hermione bought."

     "Thanks so much, everyone!" Ginny said in a burst of happiness. "I…I feel a need to write in it now. If you'll excuse me."

     The presents clutched in her hand, Ginny dashed up to the Gryffindor girls' dormitories, laid the diary on her desk and immediately began to write in it.

     _Dear Diary,_

_     I received you as a gift for my sixteenth birthday. I've always wanted to have a diary to write in. Now I have you._

_     First, I must tell you a little about myself. My name is Virginia Weasley, but everyone calls me Ginny. I attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and am now a sixth year there. _

_     I want to write about someone that I've had a crush on since forever. His name is Harry Potter. I've liked him since before my first year at Hogwarts, but I don't think he'll ever notice me. Harry _DID _get this diary for me, but he's graduating this year, so the chances of us getting together are a snowball's chance in hell. I'm completely invisible to him. I guess I'd better get going. Don't want to be late for class_

     As soon as Ginny stopped writing, the words disappeared from the page. Ginny gasped, partially from worry, and partially from surprise. Perhaps this was disappearing ink, or maybe a type of pensieve.

     It was even more mysterious when an invisible hand scrawled words across the page.

_Dear Ginny,_

_Happy sweet sixteenth, I hope that your day has gone well. I must introduce myself. I am Tom Riddle._

Ginny wrote her reply.

_Dear Tom,_

_How is it that you are able to write to you? Who and what are you?_

Tom answered.

_Dear Ginny,_

_It is not the real Tom Riddle, only a memory that responds to you now. The memory of a sixteen year old, such as yourself. Say, you attend Hogwarts too?_

Ginny smiled when she wrote her answer.

_Yes, I do go to Hogwarts. I'm a sixth year. Tell me, how old is this diary. The year I'm writing in is 1998, in case you wanted to know._

     _Dear Ginny,_

_     I attended Hogwarts 55 years ago._

_     Dear Tom, _Ginny wrote down.

     _I really enjoyed writing to you. I have Arithmancy Class in ten minutes._

     __

_     Dear Ginny,_

_     It was nice writing to you also. I haven't talked to anyone in 55 years _*laughs~. _Also, feel free to write to me anytime. I'll be waiting patiently. _

_Tom_

Ginny smiled to herself as she closed the Diary and put it in her desk. It would be awesome, having a Diary that wrote back to her.

AN: So what did you think of it? I know that it's a little short, but it gets better, I promise!  Please read and review at the end, and I'll give everyone a giant cookie, or anything!


End file.
